Drip-type electric brewing machines have been in use for a many years as a means for making coffee or tea. The brewing machine typically include a cold water reservoir, an electric resistance heating element for heating the water, and a brew basket for holding a brewing material within a filter. To make a beverage, water is poured into the water reservoir and brewing material is placed in the filter, which is then placed in the brew basket. The water is heated by the electric heating element, and the heated water is dispensed from the water reservoir, through an output tube and shower head onto the brewing material. The brewed beverage then drips out into a receiving vessel, such as a coffee pot, cup, or the like, positioned below the brew basket. After brewing is complete, the filter and used beverage material in the brew basket and discarded.
Such brewing machines have been in use in homes and the hospitality industry, such as hotels, motels and the like. The brew baskets can be made of a hard plastic, which are cleaned after each use. Alternatively, the brew baskets can be disposable, being made of paper, cardboards, or soft plastic. Such brew baskets are designed for limited usage, after which they are discarded.